


Day 309 - Necessity is the mother of invention

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [309]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Family, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People always think she is a typical nice, old British lady, with her purple dresses and her affection for biscuits.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 309 - Necessity is the mother of invention

People always think she is a typical nice, old British lady, with her purple dresses and her affection for biscuits. 

Let me tell you some things about Mrs Hudson. 

Although she is tiny and nice and polite, Mrs Hudson is not weak.

She is not weak and she is most certainly not harmless.

Just remember that she went and found someone to help her get rid of her husband. You think that is a sign of weakness? That she couldn’t help herself? You have no idea. In cases like these, it takes an immense amount of strength to even _ask_ for help.

She doesn’t take shit from anyone, not even Mycroft.

So, we have established that Mrs Hudson is neither weak nor harmless. Doesn’t mean she isn’t aware of her own limitations (she is getting old after all) or never afraid.

Living with Sherlock she sadly has more than enough occasions to be afraid. Sometimes for herself, but more often for Sherlock, or John, or both.

She has been kidnapped, hurt, bled upon, held at gunpoint and threatened more than once.

But unlike most old ladies she doesn’t hide, she doesn’t surrender, she doesn’t freeze in terror.

Like a mother protecting her kids, she gets that fierce look on her face and she goes on despite being scared to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'crazy'.
> 
> This is another example of not going for the obvious. Atlin, Verity and I were talking about this prompt and who would be the obvious one to write about and who wouldn’t be. Atlin and I looked at each other and almost simultaneously thought of Mrs Hudson. Not that she is crazy. Then again, none of them is. At least not in the conventional sense of the word. ;)


End file.
